


Lovey Dovey

by kaworusdickadick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, M/M, fight me, kinda??, they're boyfriends, yes it's 2019 and i still like the basuke boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworusdickadick/pseuds/kaworusdickadick
Summary: Atsushi will miss Himuro. So he decides to do something about it.





	Lovey Dovey

"Atsushi?What are you doing in my closet?"

Atsushi turned around,eyes wide at Himuro's sudden appearance.

They looked at each other in silence.

"Muro-chin wasn't supposed to be here at this hour...or see this."

"Well we finished practise earlier today so I thought I'd come home and finish packing."

Atsushi's face disoriented into his neutral one,even though Himuro swore he saw his eyebrows twitch sadly at his comment.

"Ah..."

"Atsushi...is everything okay?"

"Yeah-Yeah everything is just fine Muro-chin,it's just-"

Himuro was surprised at Atsushi's sudden change of attitude,but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Anyways,what were you doing back there?"

"Nothing..."

"Atsushi-"

"Nothing!"

"Atsushi..."

Himuro's voice took a softer tone.He know that when it comes to Atsushi,a gentler approach worked better.

And it did.Atsushi immediately walked away from the closet,sitting on the bed with a sad frown on him,revealing an open suitcase.

Himuro's in this case.

It took Himuro a bit to understand what was going on.

After all,Atsushi was always unpredictable in his opinion.

"Was he trying to help me pack?No,there's no way Atsushi would do,he always gets upset when I mention my trips to America-"

He stared at Atsushi for a moment,wide-eyed.

He was looking away and you could the red slowly coloring his cheeks.

"M-Muro-chin,it's not what it-"

Himuro didn't let him finish that sentence.

He lunged forward,pushed him down on their bed,holding him tight.

"Fuwah...!" Was all Atsushi could utter at Himuro's strange behavior.

Even though Himuro was usually the one that initiated things,in and out of the bedroom-

"Muro-chin what is wrong with you?-"

"Nee,Atsushi?"

"Yes,Muro-chin...?"

"Come to America with me."

Atsushi tensed for a moment,not comprehending the situation.

"Eh...?-EHHH??"

"That way you won't have to steal my hoodies anymore right?"

Atsushi blushed even harder at Himuro's comment,and Himuro smirked knowing he hit the bullseye.

"That way you won't have to hide the fact that you miss me...right?

"..."

"That way you'll always be by my side...right?"

"..."

"That way you won't miss me...right?"

"..."

"Nee,Atsushi?"

"...W-What?"

He glanced up at his boyfriend,who was smiling wholeheartedly at him.The type of smile Himuro only gave Atsushi,during the special moments between them.

"I love you."

Atsushi turned his face away,pushing Himuro off him.

Himuro insisted and tried to pull Atsushi's hand away from his face,worried about his partner.

"Atsushi...Don't hide your face from me."

Atsushi sighed,fulfilling Himuro's request.

Himuro could see how embarrassed Atsushi was,squinting his eyes closed to hide himself,and Himuro could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Atsushi are you cr-"

"Me too."

"...?"

"I love Muro-chin."

Himuro's usual poker face turned into a flustered one,similar to his boyfriend's.

"And I...And i-" 

"Yes?" Himuro asked his partner tenderly.

"...I want to come with Muro-chin to-to" Atsushi replied,his voice shaking.

"Take it easy." Himuro smiled at him.

"I wanna come to America with Muro-chin-" Atsushi said between sniffles.

Himuro could only wipe Atsushi's tears off as he listened to him cry like the big baby he was.

"Yes yes."

"Mmhm-"

"Let's go to America together,Atsushi."

"Muro-chiiiiiiin-"

Atsushi couldn't take this anymore.

He leaned forward locking lips with his boyfriend.

Himuro kissed back,wrapping his arms around Atsushi's neck.

After a little while,they pulled away from each other.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Mmm..."Atsushi nodded at Himuro's soft gesture.

"Well then.Let's start packing!Looks like we're gonna have to buy you a ticket as well huh?"

"Mmm...Nee,Muro-chin?"

"Yes,Atsushi?"

"I love you."

"Me too,Atsushi."

They shared a passionate look,enjoying the silence surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me give you context my dude/dudette and my gender neutral babes!
> 
> This is kind of based on a headcannon i have.  
> After graduating highschool,Himuro persued his dream and became an NBA player.  
> (most likely a Nicks player)  
> So he tries to balance his job and his relationship w/atsushi and whenever he doesn't have any games in the nearby feature,he comes back to Atsushi's (and his) apartment.
> 
> But after a while of him coming back and leaving and coming back and blah blah blah,atsushi gets sad.
> 
> so he decides to steal his clothes so that he can a have a small piece of his lover with him at all times (when he feels lonely)
> 
> himuro ofcourse is a little bitch so he says "hey become my usa bitch and let's go to new york lol"
> 
> so yeah,,,if you read this whole thing,thank you.even if the knb fandom is (kinda) gone,some of us are still here.
> 
> loving the basuke boy-os!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
